better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Never-Realm
The Never-Realm is a realm that appears in Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip. Acording to Wu, it is the most distant realm. It is ruled by the Ice Emperor and his Blizzard Samurai, and Princess Snowblossom, the Princess of this realm. It is trapped in eternal winter and inhabited by wolves such as Akita. At one point, Aspheera and Daybreaker finally banished Princess Luna with Aspheera’s staff. When Aspheera mistakenly banishes Fluttershy to this realm by the Rainbow Well, Master Wu decides that he will go to the Never-Realm alone to find her, but the Ninja, the Mane Five, Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals insist on coming with him. With no order, the Ninja and the Mane Five search through the well at the edge of Hope Hollow and get through the Never-Realm. Depictions in the Series The realm came into existence at an unknown point in time. An eternal winter was started in the realm and it was taken over by the Blizzard Samurai. Snowblossom and Seaspark are the third and the fourth natural Alicorns to born in the Sixteen Realms, after Celestia and Luna. At one point, the First Spinjitzu Master and Star Swirl the Bearded entered the Realm for unknown reasons and barely escaped from it back to Ninjago. They both later warned Wu and Celestia that they are forbidden from entering the Realm as no one else but them had the knowledge of how to escape. Wasted True Potential Zane saw a vision of the realm with the Ice Emperor's Castle, Snowblossom in shadow form and the Ice Dragon flying through the sky. The Belly of the Beast Zane had another dream of the dragon flying in the Never-Realm, as well as Snowblossom in silhouette form. Ancient History It was mentioned as Aspheera said that she'll use the power of the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to banish the "Treacherous Deceiver" and "Moon Princess" to the most forsaken place in all creation. How to Grow a Flower It was mentioned again by Rarity when she thought that the Ninja have entered the Never-Realm, which is a misconception that they are going to Micro Realms. Razzle Dazzle Aspheera tricked Fluttershy by falling her into the magical well, that leads to the Realm. Later, Petunia founds Aspheera’s staff and realised that she and Daybreaker successfully banished Luna to another Realm. The Winter Farewell After Starlight Glimmer showed that Luna is banished to the Never-Realm with Aspheera’s staff, the Ninja, the Mane Five, Sunny and Petunia set to rescue Princess Luna and Fluttershy by going to the magical well, and sent to the Never-Realm. The Northern Light of Friendship When the Ninja, the Mane Five, Sunny and Petunia already arrived in the Never-Realm, they set to explore until they met Sorla, the last surviving human in the Never-Realm. She uses a mystical fire to show them what happened to Fluttershy. She tells them that Fluttershy is taken captive by the Ice Emperor and she is “lost”. However, Twilight believes Fluttershy is strong and they will still come for her despite all the dangers she said. Sorla then warns them of General Vex who is out to get them using the power of Dark Ice. She also gives Twilight a map and split up, the Ninja, the Mane Five and Spike were looking for Fluttershy while Sunny and Petunia went to the Aurora of Desire to fix the generator. However, they encounter a mysterious Alicorn pony, who believes they were the Blizzard Samurai. Princess Snowblossom The Ninja and the Mane Five battle against her, until Lloyd defeated her using Forbidden Spinjitzu. She tells that she is confused as the Ninja were the Blizzard Samurai. Being cold, Snowblossom introduce to them and headed towards her own castle. When making them warm, Snowblossom tells her backstory about how the Ice Emperor loved her, until she got betrayed through a song. The Ninja and the Mane Five cheered her, as they are going to save the Sixteen Realms from grayness and save Fluttershy. The Never-Ending Snowflakes The Ninja, the Mane Five and Snowblossom battle against Akita, and later she became friends with the Ninja. Later, Snowblossom instructed them that they must go to the Snowflake Micro-Realm to cleanse away dark snowflakes that the Blizzard Samurai creates, while giving them redesigned ZX suits. After the Ninja save the Snowflake Micro-Realms, they encounter the Dazzlings, who were looking for them as revenge. Inhabitants *Blizzard Samurai **Ice Emperor **General Vex **Blizzard Sword Masters **Blizzard Warriors **Blizzard Archers *Dragons **Boreal *Formlings **Akita **Kataru **Mayuri **The Leader of the Formlings *Alicorns **Princess Snowblossom **Princess Seaspark *Yetis **Krag *Never-Realm Humans **Sorla **Uthaug **Boma **Yukiko **Other Eskimos *Never-Realm Ponies **Shimmer Glade **Diamond Spark **Eternal Destiny **Amethyst Dream **Costum **Aramis **Latula **Nebula Night **Few other Never-Realm ponies Visitors *First Spinjitzu Master *Star Swirl the Bearded *Princess Luna *Lloyd *Jay *Zane *Cole *Nya *Kai *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Spike *Mayor Sunny Skies *Petunia Petals *The Dazzlings (formally as inhabitants) **Adagio Dazzle **Aria Blaze **Sonata Dusk Rulers *Grimfax (retired) *Ice Emperor (formerly) *Princess Snowblossom *Princess Seaspark Locations *Castle of Ice *Forests *Mountains *Great Lake *Great Lake Village **Sorla's cabin **Stone Fortresses *Frozen Barrens **Eagle Canyon *Snowyside Town **Snowyside Town Square **Glade's Antiques *Cave of Egress *Mala Wujira *Snowflake Micro-Realm (microscopic version inside the snowflake) *Polar Bear's Den *Princess Snowblossom's Palace **Cushion Micro-Realm (microscopic version inside a pillow/mattress) *The Traveler's Tree *Yeti Cave **Clock Micro-Realm (microscopic version of Krag’s cuckoo clock) Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *166. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *169. "The Belly of the Beast" (dream) *175. "Ancient History" (mentioned) *179. "How to Grow a Flower" (mentioned) *181. "Razzle Dazzle" *182. "The Winter Farewell" *183. "The Northern Light of Friendship" *184. "Princess Snowblossom" *185. "The Never-Ending Snowflakes" *186. "Young DREAMER" *187. "If We Had Rainbow Wings" *189. "One Small Caring" *190. "Gearing Up!" *191. "The Secret of Friendship" *192. "Return to Seaquestria" (mentioned) *193. "Shine Like Rainbows" Trivia *According to the First Spinjitzu Master and Star Swirl the Bearded, this realm is the most distant and remote realm from the others and thus almost impossible for anybody to come back from. **Even the First Spinjitzu Master himself, upon visiting this realm once, barely escaped from the realm and warned Wu that of all the realms of creation he should not visit this one, as no one but he had the fortune of knowing how to leave. ***Even the Traveler's Tea grown in Ninjago, which has been seen to be capable of accessing any realm apart from the Departed Realm and the Micro Realms, is powerless in the Never-Realm. *Despite the First Spinjitzu Master's claim of the realm being dangerous, many of its residents, including Akita and Kataru, imply the realm to have been peaceful until decades ago when Zane appeared and took over under the influence of Vex's manipulation once he removed his memories. It is unclear what danger he discovered in the realm that none of its residents have seemed to. *The realm seems to be similar to Feudal Japan. *The reason it's called the Never-Realm is that no one but the First Spinjitzu Master and Star Swirl the Bearded never returned from there. *It's unknown what caused the eternal winter from the realm. It possibly could have been the Blizzard Samurai. **This could be a reference to Narnia frozen in eternal winter in The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. *This is one of the two realms that introduced in Season 11, along with the Micro Realms. *It is true that the Never-Realm is the home for The Dazzlings, until they left to get revenge on other ponies in Equestria. *The only residents that currently live in this realm are the Formlings and the Yuhidae ponies. **However, non-Yuhidae ponies like Diamond Spark may have lived here. **As of the Future Timeline, some Formlings like Akita and Kataru, lived in Ninjago to live with everyday lives. *The Never-Realm has a faster time flow than any other realm. **This is evidenced by Akita saying that the Ice Emperor conquered it decades ago. **It was also evidenced when the other Zane mentions he held the Scroll for decades. *Currently, there are two Alicorns living in this realm. **This means that the Never-Realm is the second realm to be ruled by Alicorns, other than Equestria. Category: Locations